Dazed
by Darkmidnightmoon
Summary: Tala has been acting dazed lately. Kai wants to find out whats going on. Kai x Tala, Slight OC x Bryan . I do not own Beyblade. A very random one-shot.


**A/N: I'm back! Miss me? Sorry for the long wait! Anyways... here is a one-shot that just came to me. It's very random and weird I have to admit. I came up with really randomly so it may come off a bit strange. I guess I needed that to get back on my feet. Sorry if it's kinda rushed. Don't like, please don't read. It does contain BL. The Oc (Lola) is XOAnn13OX's. So thank you so much. I shall dedicate this slightly weird one one-shot to you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or Levi from Attack on Titan. **

* * *

Kai frowned as he watched Tala blush. A pang of annoyance ran through him as he stared a searing hole into Tala's forehead. Tala looked into his coffee, a dazed look on his face. Lately, that's been Tala's ultimate expression. Kai growled in annoyance as he sipped his own cup of coffee. Every time he tried to talk to Tala, the boy was always tuned out. Knowing Kai, he had a very short temper. Things aren't looking so good for Tala.

"Damn..." Tala breathed, smiling dreamily as he picked up his cup of coffee. He sighed as he tipped the cup, only to miss his lips. The hot coffee spilled all over his white t-shirt. The brown content sinking into the white fibers. Tala's eyes snapped back into attention as he slammed the cup onto the table, getting up. "Shit!" Tala yelped pulling his shirt off, to reveal his once milky skin. Being well muscled, he really wasn't too ashamed of revealing some skin.

Kai raised his eyebrows. How could someone miss their lips? Is that even possible? Tala cursed in a unknown language as he tried to wipe the trail of coffee away from his well toned abs. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Kai asked taking a sip of coffee on purpose. Tala shivered as he felt a slight draft. Cleaning up the rest of the mess, Tala sat back down.

"Screw the shirt. Back in Russia, I wore shorts outside in the snow," Tala muttered angrily as he threw the shirt onto the kitchen floor. Kai rolled his eyes as he stared back at Tala, trying his best to keep his eyes on his face.

"What is wrong with you?" Kai asked glaring at him, with a faint smudge of pink on his cheeks. Tala shook his head as he shrugged. Kai mumbled to himself in annoyance as he took another drain of his coffee. Tala frowned as he looked around the room, his eyes finally falling onto Kai's jacket.

"Hey, pass me your jacket would you?" Tala asked frowning. Kai looked down at his own leather jacket, finally understanding.

"Get off your lazy ass. You have clothes upstairs. Why you need mine?" Kai grumbled pulling his jacket tighter around his body. Tala gave a pout.

"Look, Bryan took all my clothes. He says he is trying to pick out 'perfect' clothes for a date with some chick," Tala looked up proudly. If Bryan wanted to wear clothes, he would only wear the best. That gave Tala a boost of confidence. Kai scoffed.

"Too bad," he muttered. Tala shivered as he got up and walked to Kai. He reached for Kai's jacket and gave a tug.

"Aw please?" Tala pleaded. Kai yelped as Tala unzipped his zipper, trying to pry it off. Kai tried to push Tala away, but with no avail.

"Dude..." a voice called in shock. Tala and Kai spun around to see Bryan, Spencer and Ian entering the kitchen. Bryan was wearing a smirk. Spencer was covering young Ian's eyes with one hand.

"What the hell do you want?" Kai growled. Spencer backed away.

"Dude. Seriously? Why the kitchen man? Wouldn't a bedroom be better? No wonder your still single," Bryan smirked, adjusting his black leather jacket. Tala shrieked as he leapt away from Kai.

"No, no! It's not what you think!" Tala pleaded. Bryan shrugged.

"Whatever dude. Just make sure to wear-"

"Bryan!" Spencer hissed, a hand jabbing at Ian. Bryan scoffed.

"Ugh never mind. I have a hot date tonight anyways," he muttered, leaving the room. Kai stood there in shock. Tala took the chance to grab his jacket and slip it on. Spencer looked around awkwardly as he ushered Ian out the room.

"So... You were really-"

"Shut up! I spilled coffee on my shirt so I took it off and now I'm cold so I wanted Kai's jacke-"

"Oookay...Bye!" Spencer cut off as he sped off. Whenever Tala rambled, you could be sure that you'd be there for half a night. Tala stamped his feet in frustration as he stalked out the room. Kai shivered at Bryan's mind. Slowly he left the kitchen.

"Oh for freakin' sakes..."

* * *

Bryan adjusted his pants as he opened the door. Standing in the doorway was a petite and skinny girl, with crimson eyes. Her brown hair was tied back in a pony tail. She was wearing shoulder cut long t-shirt and leggings, with gladiator sandals. A slight tinge of mascara on her lashed.

"Hey Lola," Bryan smirked. Lola blushed, shifting nervously. Spencer, who was peaking over Bryan's shoulder, face palmed. Why did a innocent, shy girl go for a douche bag like Bryan?

"Um so you ready?" Lola asked, looking at the ground. Bryan smiled his player smile.

"Of course, I just need my wallet and off we go," he stated as he ran back into the house. Spencer stared at the poor girl with pity. He leaned over. When in need of advice, Spencer is the king.

"Trust me, this guy is a player. Run."

* * *

Kai shrugged as he ignored the 'do not enter' sign on Tala's door. He sighed as he ripped it off his door, crumpled it and threw it into Bryan's room. If anyone asks, Bryan did it.

Kai opened the door silently as he entered Tala's room. His eye's widened.

Posters were on four walls. All them of a guy. A pale guy with a tired look on his face. Kai scoffed. The guy wasn't even hot. His hair style is fucked up. Why the hell did Tala have his on all walls.

Kai lazily scanned the room. So many stuffed animals lay everywhere. Tala liked stuffed animals? Kai shivered at the weird thought as he pushed the thought of his own cat plushed doll away. After taking a look around his room, his eyes finally landed on Tala. Tala was sitting at his desk, staring at his laptop screen, having no clue Kai was in his room. The same dreamy look on his face.

Kai hurried over and peered over the boys shoulder. Only to see the same boy on Tala's poster on the screen except in cosplay? Tala sighed.

"Levi is so hot isn't he?" Tala muttered talking to himself. Kai looked at Tala as if he was crazy.

"Is this why you've been so creepy?" Kai asked. Tala jumped in surprise only to look at Kai.

"What the hell? Didn't you see the sign?" Tala hissed, blushing at his act. Kai shrugged with slight guilt.

"What sign?" Kai muttered. Tala grumbled as he settled down to his screen, the dazed look returning.

"He's so damned hot..." Tala whispered giving the picture a loving look. Kai coughed.

"He's half bald..."

"Dammit! He has hair! Don't insult such amazing captain!"

"Well, I don't see how he's hot."

"He's like the hottest person alive."

"Who?"

"Levi..."

"You mean a cartoon character?"

"It's anime, you uneducated freak."

"Tch you're calling me a freak? You fell in love with a _anime _character!"

"He's so perfect. I wish all boys were like him," Tala breathed. Kai growled as he grabbed Tala by the shoulder.

"So he's even hotter than reality. He's better than me?" Kai hissed. Tala looked at him in surprise. Kai even looked surprised at what he just said.

"What?"

"Never mind," Kai muttered, embarrassed. Tala smiled.

"Okay. Fine. I admit. No one could top you to me. Other than me of course." Kai stopped, his heart fluttered at such compliments. Taking a moment for it to sink in, Kai chuckled as he stared back at Tala.

"You have a crush on me?" Kai smirked. Tala frowned, his whole face turned red.

"Get out!" Tala yelped as he grabbed Kai's arm and pushed him out the door. Tala gave him one last flustered glare as he slammed the door in Kai's face.

Taking a moment to register what happened, Kai sighed as he left with a slight spring in his step.

* * *

**A/N: Done. Weirdest thing I wrote... Anyways, I really don't know why I added Levi. ********I guess he just (Levi) has such a big fan base so I decided Tala should fan-boy over him. I tried to keep it at a minimal though. **Thanks to him, they got together so uh yeah! Please review?  



End file.
